potter_encyclopaediafandomcom-20200214-history
Harry Potter Day
- Chapter 16 (Godric's Hollow) |participants=*Tom Riddle *James Potter *Lily Potter *Harry Potter |description=Voldemort fulfills Sybill Trelawney's prophecy, kills James and Lily and then blows the cottage up trying to kill Harry }} Harry Potter Day was the name most witches and wizards gave to the night Lord Voldemort attacked the Potter family in their home in Godric's Hollow, killing James and Lily Potter and then blowing up both himself and the cottage with his attempted assassination of their infant son Harry. For this reason, Harry became the most famous wizard alive, being the only one to ever survive a direct attack with the Killing Curse - Chapter 1 (The Boy Who Lived). Description Background In the autumn of 1979, Sybill Trelawney made a prediction concerning Harry Potter, stating that he would have powers to rival those of the Dark Lord and that neither can live while the other survives - Chapter 37 (The Lost Prophecy). Severus Snape was standing outside the room while the prophecy was being made, at the time a Death Eater, but was forcibly removed from the building by Aberforth Dumbledore before he could hear the entire prophecy. Only hearing half, he relayed the bit he had heard to his master, and thus Voldemort decided that he would have to kill the whole Potter family to ensure his safety. Attack On Hallowe'en night in 1981, Lord Voldemort travelled to the village of Godric's Hollow, seen by no one except a little boy dressed as a pumpkin, waddling across the square, who initially complimented Voldemort, thinking he was wearing a costume, but running away crying upon seeing the face beneath the hood of the cloak - Chapter 17 (Bathilda's Secret). James Potter was playing with his infant son, producing multicoloured sparks, when his wife Lily demanded that Harry be taken to his nursery at the late hour, while Voldemort watched them from the gate. He waited until James had thrown his wand down on the couch and stretched before creaking the gate open and then blasting the door to pieces. James warned Lily to run with Harry while he held off the Dark Lord, prompting Voldemort to laugh before casting the curse that ended James's life; he hadn't a wand to raise to save himself. He then travelled upstairs while Lily frantically barricaded herself into the nursery with boxes, chairs and even larger furniture, screaming all the while. Voldemort pushed the barricade aside with a lazy wave of his wand, laughing merrily all the while. On Snape's request he tried to spare Lily, warning her several times to move, but growing more impatient all the while until he decided it would be prudent to finish the whole family, and killed her at once. Voldemort watched the child for a long time before casting his curse; he thought there was an eager intelligence gleaming in the baby's eyes, as though the child thought there was an elaborate ploy going on between his parents; it was only when the baby began crying that he cast his spell. The whole left side of the cottage was blasted apart and Voldemort was ripped from his body, less than the meanest ghost, while Harry only received a lightning-shaped scar. Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' *''Pottermore'' (Mentioned only) Notes and references Category:Events